deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario VS Sonic/@comment-68.61.88.218-20150707050132/@comment-26374068-20150715034724
Lovely. Another baby that thinks "Hyper Sonic" is going to do shit against Mario. How about we think about Hyper Sonic's shity durability, shall we? Knuckles one-shotted a brand new Hyper Sonic with a mere UPPERCUT. He isn't invincible, no matter what the fuck you say. And if you wanted to use a NON-CANON weapon for Sonic, what about White Tanooki? Completely invincible unless there's lava, one-shots everything (including your precious Hyper Sonic), and more. Not to mention this DEATH BATTLE was a load of horse shit. Allow me to explain why. First, Strength category. Mario lifted a billion pounds, and kicked it 30 - 40 feet away, EFFORTLESSLY, meaning he can do even more! And Mario's striking strength goes to where Mario can shatter brick AND metal in Time. Sonic can ONLY tear through metal in Spindash mode. Strength - Mario Now, Speed. Sonic isn't FTL, and don't pull that "Sonic outran a black hole" shit on me. IT WAS ARTIFICIAL, weakest black hole in existence. Sonic is the speed of sound, period. Archie is non-canon. Mario, is only slightly slower than Luigi. Who can ALSO break the sound barrier! And let's not forget Mario is even fast enough to run up walls without ANY loss in speed. Not to mention Mario can hold his own against a REAL black hole. I'll be nice and include Archie's speed. Speed - Sonic Now, Durability. As said before, artificial black hole. Sonic was knocked unconscious by an artificial black hole, while Mario wasn't even scratched OR knocked out by a blacknova. And no, he wasn't fucking protected. The Lumas stopped everyone from being trapped in the black hole, but they failed, and were sucked in aswell, as seen in the tornado scene. Then the explosion destroyed the universe, which Mario was perfectly fine afterwards. Not to mention he even survived the total annihilation of King Sammer's Kingdom, which was heavily implied to be a whole different dimension in of itself. Durability - Mario Next, Intellect. Sonic is fucking stupid. He's arrogant, cocky, never thinks things through, and is just plain, bluntly, stupid. Mario, on the other hand, actually DOES have to think things through, in multiple bosses in RPGs, ect. But he dosn't use his brain until required, making him overall, a dumbass until forced to use his head. Intellect - Mario Now, Reflexes. Sonic has dodged lasers. Mario has dodged lasers, AND lightning. Lightning is FTL, lasers are not. Reflexes - Mario Now, Experience. Mario is 27 years old and has been fighting ever since he was a baby. Sonic is 15, and has been fighting since 6 years old. Experience - Mario Now let's tackle their arsenals. Mario's Arsenal: Fire Flower, Fire Brand, P-Wing, Ice Flower, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, F.L.U.D.D., Invisible Cap, Star, Star Spin, Super Bell, Ultra Hammer, Crystal Stars, skilled swordsman and marksman, very athletic, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, special moves like: Super Jump Punch, and Mario Tornado. Now, Sonic's Arsenal: Bubble Shield, Fire Shield, Electric Shield, Normal Shield, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Invincibility Capsule, skilled swordsman and marksman, Spindash, Homing Attack, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and very athletic. Arsenal - Mario Now, finally, to conclude everything and cut the loose ends. Hyper Sonic could be delt with by base form Mario, no doubt. And to prove this, let's compare Mario & Knuckles' strength. Knuckles: Can punch through metal, shatter rock, and punch into walls. Mario: Can shatter brick, punch through metal, and lift a 2 billion pound castle, aswell as kick a castle to dust. See what I mean? Mario could punch Hyper Sonic once and return him to base form. Super Sonic on the other hand actually has good durability feats. But, Super Sonic is still limited to 60 seconds, AND, can still be hurt by god-like enemies. Now before you go and start crying, claiming Mario isn't a god, BASE form Mario could probably take Super Sonic too. Don't believe me? Well, Culex, in Super Mario RPG, is an extremely overpowered god. That Mario can kill, and could very well do so by himself, which CAN happen in the game. So, hits from base form Mario could hurt Super Sonic. Now let's throw in Metal Mario, with his tripled strength. Now, all of Sonic's barriers could be destroyed in one hit. Now, to counter fanboys' claims that Sonic can use Chaos Control. FALSE. Base form could NEVER use Chaos Control. Only in Archie could he do anything like that. But, I'll be nice and say that Super Sonic can use Chaos Control, even though without Shadow's help he can't. Even with Super Sonic's Chaos Control, he'd never kill Mario. Not to mention Mario has Clock Out, one of the Crystal Stars, that stops time. And even if Super Sonic teleported Mario to the sun, he'd survive! Mario literally fought Bowser but a few feet away from the sun's surface, without even breaking a SWEAT! Plus, with the Fire Brand, Mario can use pyrokinesis (flame powers) even without the Fire Flower, which ONLY focuses Mario's pyrokinesis, making it stronger. And finally, Mario can actually breath underwater, swim, breath in space, and traverse it easily. Anywhere this battle is held, all of Mario's advantages still count. It's inevitable, the winner is Mario. Period.